


Definitely Going to Hell

by WayFish



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, non-con-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayFish/pseuds/WayFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, during junior year, he wonders if Foggy is doing this to him on purpose.<br/>He didn't know how he'd explain this in confession.<br/>He needed to go to confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Going to Hell

One night during junior year, Matt wonders if Foggy is doing this to him on purpose.

He also wondered if he was going to hell.

It was September but his shoulders were still coated in sweat. And it didn’t matter how soft his sheets were, they stuck miserably to his skin. It took everything in him not to cry out.

Matt pulled in a slow measured breath.

He reminded himself that Foggy was his friend. 

And after all, Foggy didn’t know.

Matt shifted, hugged his pillow a little tighter. And across the room Foggy stilled, let out a soft panicked breath. His heart raced, thunderous in Matt’s ears.

Foggy-- how could he know?

After a while, after his breath had evened out and the air had gone still again, Matt listened to the rustle of sheets as Foggy snaked his hand back down, a slow drag over his chest and stomach.

Matt remembered the first time he shook Foggy’s hand. He remembered thinking they were kind of like his dad’s, broad and rough, careful and trustworthy if those were things that hands could be.

Matt turned his face into the pillows, stifling a groan.

Across the room Foggy took his cock in hand once more, gave a tentative pull. Skin on skin friction, the scent, the uptick of Foggy's heart and the warm exhale of his breath crashed down on Matt like a wave.

He let it.

He bit the inside of his cheek.  

The first two years of undergrad, Foggy would sneak out at night to do this in the showers. And of course Matt had known. And of course he hadn’t said anything.

But there was something about sharing less than 200 square-feet of dorm with a person, you got lazy and comfortable. And here they were.

It was a slow build. He's learned that Foggy was like that, would tease it out, make it last. He spread a hand over his own chest, muffling his heart just a fraction. The sound of Foggy pinching at his own nipples was-- indescribable and distinct; more skin on skin, rough, a rush of blood. He made a soft uh-uh-uh kind of noise from somewhere at the back of his throat.

Matt shuddered.

The smell was--

Sometimes Foggy used lube. Or cheap lotion. And the odor was so dead and chemical. But now--

Now it was just Foggy and--

The smell was--

Matt knew it wasn’t right. He knew he should say something. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t--

Matt could have blocked this out. But he didn't. 

He didn't know how he'd explain it in confession. He needed to go to confession.

But the smell was--

Foggy was close, sweating beneath the covers, in between his thighs and at the base of his neck, body heat re-sparking the scent of his cheap cologne and green bar soap. And under all that it was just him, just Foggy, warm and heady and sweet. Matt could taste the thick salt tang of  precum on the air.

Foggy gasped and sighed, long and open mouthed.

Anyone else would have missed it.

But it was the softest, sweetest sound that Matt had ever heard. And Foggy arched, shoulders and heels digging in. He bit his lip and he came.

All the way across the room, in his own bed, so did Matt; silent and guilty, untouched and hips twitching against expensive sheets.

He listened as Foggy cleaned himself up with what was probably an old t-shirt.

He listened as Foggy turned over, as his breath slowed and petered and he went back to sleep.

Matt knew it wasn’t right.

He was definitely going to hell.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just binge watched Daredevil.


End file.
